Leavened, leavened puff pastry and puff pastry doughs prove by virtue of the release of carbon dioxide caused by the alcoholic fermentation of the sugars by the yeast, and of the release of water vapour during the baking phase. The proving of these doughs requires for a lengthy period of time (between one and three hours) an expensive proving chamber which consumes large amounts of energy. Furthermore, the fragility of the fresh proven dough limits the manipulation, handling and/or transportation possibilities.